Paracidical counterparts
by i refuse to prove that i exist
Summary: just read and finger out whether you like it or not I suck at descriptions


**Olympus ,new York , 9.03 AM **

**Athena's palace**

"What do you want form me this time " Athena growled at the pure white male finger in the middle of her palace

"Really Athena ,still angry about that ,it was decades ago ,calm down" the finger replied

"It doesn't matter how long ago it was you still forced the pain of having one of my sons watch me ,and think , die instead of just thinking I was an absente mother" Athena shouted back

"You did it ,not me" the finger argued

"you told me you would kill both him ,and any future children I might have " Athena continued to argue

"you really believed that , I maybe pretty much omnipotent but im not evil " he replied smirking "besides ,if I had made you do that he would have accomplished any of the things he has and earth would be both in ruins and enslaved "

"Just because your right doesn't mean I have to like it " she growled finally calming down " what do you want anyway "

The finger sighed "the parcidical counterparts of the gods and titans ,other than you ,Ares and Kronos ,have located one of our ship construction areas along with small fleet of our ships and are planning an attack on earth what is worst they are planning on having your counterpart ,use the trust to sabotage earths fleet and the city ship Atlantis ,you can not let this happen .The demigods must join the SGA and stop her ,of course this is only the first threat ,the second and more deadly threat will come later on ,for know deal with this " he reviled

"thank you " replied Athena " wait a second ,why are you helping us ? shouldn't 'the others' have stopped you ?"

"call it a favour for dealing with the Ori ,as for the other ,they feel grateful as well ,also I would advice telling your son ,before you go to the council with this infomation " he replied before disappearing

* * *

**Atlantis (clocked) ,San Francisco bay area ,10.13AM **

**Mess hall**

"it telling you all the evidence you have is wrong" Rodney argued indigently

"look just hear me out ,it make sense" Daniel argued back

"fine ,tell Doctor Jackson ,why would banocot make more sense than apronana " asked Rodney mockingly

"because you get banana as the more primary taste and apricot as the after taste i.e. naming it banocot will tell you the taste order before you've eaten it "explained Daniel

"exactly why we should use my name "exclaimed Rodney smirking ,suddenly there was a bright flash of light in the middle of the mess hall ,when the light died down standing in its place stood a woman how looked exactly like Daniels mother **(didn't have wifi and when I did I couldn't find an image )**

"well actually I agree with banocot ,I seems to explain more about the food than apronana " the woman said

"er thanks ,who exactly are you ,no one is supposes to be beaming in today " asked Daniel worriedly

the woman smiled at Daniel " is that anyway to treat your mother Daniel " she scolded

"my mothers dead ,and you have three minutes to explain yourself before the guards take you to a nice cell " replied Daniel

"Of course im not dead ,im immortal " she explained with a look of annoyance on her face

"how " Daniel questioned ,despite seeing his mother die multiple time **(s2 ep 3 ) **some part of him wanted to believe this woman

"I was born immortal ,im a goddess, im Athena" everyone in the room with a firearm pointed it at the strange woman

"so you taken a new host ,tell me how did you learn of this cities location "he asked point his firearm at her

before she could speak another voice spoke for her "Daniel Jackson ,she is not Goa'uld "

"what do you mean Teal'c ,she just admitted to being Athena "asked Daniel

"I may no longer carry a symbiose but I can still sense them and It would appear this woman does not carry one " Teal'c replied

"This will explain everything "Athena said before stepping forward a tapping Daniels head

After a few seconds Daniel hugged Athena ,a few seconds after that he slipped into unconsciousness at the shear amount of information running through his head

* * *

A.N. sooooo ,your opinion ,I rather enjoyed writing this I ive got a really good plot for this


End file.
